mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Scootaloo/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png|A special magical connection with future best friends, hm? Call of the Cutie Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S1E12.png|Scootaloo with Sweetie Belle sticking up for Apple Bloom. Scootaloo.png|Name's Scootaloo... Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png|Hmmm... Thinking... Fillies Dancing.png|Scootaloo grooving it off with friends. CMC Cupcake S1E12.png|This yummy cupcake. Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png|Don't eat the cupcakes! Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png|Oops! 12-1-1G-CMC-smile-S1E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png Stare Master Founders.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo 1.png CMC are about to yell S01E17.png|The Three Amigas! Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|Scootaloo may have gone derpy for the moment. Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png Hammering S1E17.png Scootaloo Wingless S1E17.png Fluttershy_nothing_get_past-W_1.1000.png|Sneaking her gang out Fluttershy's front door. Scootaloo why you-W 6.1002.png|Doesn't she look cute? Scootaloo no CM-W 4.2367.png|I just can't stop looking at this. Scootaloo 2 chickens-W 4.9489.png|Two chickens? Drhammer.png The Show Stoppers Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png Scootaloo map of Ponyville E18-W181.png|"And a map of Ponyville." CMC striking a pose E18-W18.png Scootaloo no mount unclimbed E18-W18.png|"No mountain unclimbed!" Scootaloo sweet tune E18-W46.png|"Whats that sweet tune you're singing?" Scootaloo_Wingless_3.png The Show Stoppers 16 9.png Scootaloo rock on-W 2.0822.png|Scootaloo is gonna rock the show. Apple Bloom trip E18-W18.png Scootaloo spin dance E18-W18.png|Scootaloo showing Apple Bloom how to perform a spinning dance move. Scootaloo see AB fail spin E18-W18.png|Oh it could be worse. Scootaloo a celery stalk E18-W18.png|"Like a celery stalk...?" Scootaloo huh- W 5.4417.png|Huh what was that? Scootaloo pffft E18-W18.png|Pffffffft. Scootaloo could worse-W 3.1006.png|She smiles because she knows it could have been worse. Scootaloo totaly using that E18-W18.png|"Thanks I'm totally using that." Scootaloo hear that E18-W18.png|A roll of fabric is making a ripping noise as it rolls away. Scootaloo 12.png Scootaloo u see us prac E18-W18.png|"Did you see us practice!?" Scootaloo leave them speechless E18-W18.png|"Speechless! We'll going to leave them speechless!" CMC look like jedi E18-W18.png Scootaloo main singer E18-W18.png|"I'm the main singer." The Cutie Mark Crusaders On Stage.png|Scootaloo singing on stage. Show.png Scootaloo reaching out to the sun S1E18.png|Feels like the sun will never come. Scootaloo sun not there E18-W18.png|when your cutie mark's not there. Scootaloo uh she tripped E18-W18.png|Scootaloo thinking, "She could fly?" CMC why they laughing E18-W18.png|"Why are they laughing at us?" Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|A shot of the whole group, including the CMC. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png|Scootaloo pumped up and ready to zipline. CMC about to fall S1E23.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|Where can we find a cannon? CMC High hoof S1E23.png Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|Not good! Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png|We'll never find RAINBOW DASH! Scootaloo ma pan story-W 2.1274.png|"We'll never get our cutie marks by listening to namby pamby stories!" Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png scootaloo Huh-W 1.2997.png|Huuuh? Scootaloo Wierd happened- W 5.6219.png|Was Pinkie Pie being weird? Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Rainbow Dash you're here!!! Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png|EWWWW! Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png|Scootaloo does not enjoy mushy feelings at all! Scootaloo_Wingless.png|... and now her wings are gone. Scootaloo a song-W 2.6119.png|A SONG!? Owl's Well That Ends Well Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|What's this I'm hearing about an assistant? Scootaloo hopping E24-W 8.8.png|Scootaloo hippity hop. Scootaloowilldoanything.jpg|Scootaloo will do anything for Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png Scootaloo Yes Mam! S1E24.png|''Yes Ma'am!'' Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png|Scootaloo watching the meteor shower. The crew Watching the Meteor shower S1E24.png|Watching the shower close to her idol. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders